bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Radia del Tartaro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40716 |no = 1273 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Nella battaglia contro gli dei, Radia usò la magia fantomatica del tuono che aveva appreso in infanzia per respingere i nemici che raggiunsero il palazzo. Osservando la capitale che soccombeva poco a poco agli invasori, i sentimenti che aveva represso riemersero. Mentre la caduta di Bariura incombeva, decise di sacrificarsi per aiutare i superstiti a fuggire. Dopo aver rubato dall'ufficio del padre una pietra misteriosa che pare contenesse il potere soprannaturale dei demoni, si diresse verso i ranghi nemici e di lei non si seppe più nulla. |summon = Tutti hanno qualche rimorso. Io ho messo da parte i miei ideali e dimenticato i sentimenti... Ma non me ne pento! |fusion = Oh... perché fa tanto male? Che cosa vuoi da me? No... non posso trattenere i miei veri sentimenti... |evolution = La speranza e la disperazione sono diventate la mia forza. Finalmente sono libera! |hp_base = 4990 |atk_base = 2198 |def_base = 1975 |rec_base = 1799 |hp_lord = 6559 |atk_lord = 2735 |def_lord = 2485 |rec_lord = 2233 |hp_anima = 7451 |rec_anima = 1995 |atk_breaker = 2973 |def_breaker = 2247 |atk_guardian = 2735 |def_guardian = 2723 |rec_guardian = 2114 |hp_oracle = 6559 |def_oracle = 2366 |rec_oracle = 2590 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Guida dello scorpione |lsdescription = +40% PS massimi - Considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD (+20%) - Grande aumento del danno contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato (+100%) |lsnote = 20% boost to OD fill rate & 100% boost to Atk against afflicted foes |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Tuonovalanga |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Probabile Debolezza e Malattia - Aggiunge probabili effetti di Debolezza e Malattia per 3 turni - Aumenta leggermente l'indicatore OD |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict ailments, adds 18% chance to inflict ailments & fills 8% of OD gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Vestalia severa |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Grande aumento danni da Scintilla e danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni - Probabile contrattacco all'anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 160% boost to Atk against afflicted foes, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Keravnos |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumento enorme di danni da Scintilla - I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni - Aumento enorme di danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni |ubbnote = 130% boost to Spark damage, fills 5-8 BC, 300% boost to Atk against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Ideali e Disperazione |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento del 50% del danno su Scintilla & aumento enorme del danno contro nemici affatti da status (+100%) |esnote = 100% boost |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * |evofrom = 40715 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Llewxam gliela farà pagare cara. Molto, molto cara. |addcat = Reali di Bariura |addcatname = Radia 7 }}